A Pair of Hands Came Out of My Phone
by MADEGlorious
Summary: Could you imagine getting sucked into one of your favorite games? Yes? Of course, it sounds like a dream come true. This isn't the case for Meimei and she ain't having any of this shit. Rated for Oc's language.
1. They Grabbed me!

Mystic Messenger. It's one of her favorite mobile games. She seemed to always be wrapped up in otome games. She felt just a bit of shame at escaping reality this way. But if she were honest, she'd never find romance in real life, anyhow.

Meimei, pronounced Mimi, was currently obsessed with MysMes. She had done a single route for all but her beloved 707(and also V and Ray but she wasn't pressed). She was saving the best for last.

At midnight on the fourth day, however, a pair of hands reached out of her cellular device. She made to throw it but the hands found her arms and held tight. Even as she screamed like a banshee, none came to her aid.

"What the fuck!?" The sheer terror in her voice went unheard as if the house were under a spell.

She struggled with all her night but it made no difference. The hands held her with a strength only the hulk could have. When the hands began to pull, Meimei went into a full panic.

If this was a dream, she wished she'd wake already. She flailed about as the hands continued to pull. Elbows deep into her phone, she moved her head back as far as she could, though the outcome was inevitable.

Before she knew it her whole body was immersed in a sea of light that was so bright she could barely make out the colors. Then, there was nothing but darkness.


	2. MysMes Prologue p1

Her eyes shot open. Panic and fear came first with the unfamiliar surroundings. Where one second she was on her bed, in her pj's, playing a game, the next she's standing on a sidewalk in a white halter top and pink skinny jeans.

"Eheh… eheheheheh-- this can't be happening!" She began running around, desperately searching for anything familiar. She grabbed at her hair and screamed, tears ready to fall at the hopelessness that slowly began to take her.

Bzzzzzt!

She paused, 'what the hell…?' She thought as she slowly brought her left hand down to eye level. "A phone?" It resembled her own but it felt… different.

She put her index to the back of the phone and sure enough the screen was on and unlocked. There was almost nothing in the phone but the basic apps and MysMes. In the notification bar stood the the 'M' indicating there was something from the very application. She pulled it down and there was a message… from Unknown.

She threw the phone. She'd seen enough bad endings to know that looking for a way home was the better bet. Before her first step, however, there was another bzzzzt inside her back pocket. Shit. She'd watched enough TV to know there was no getting rid of it. At least not so easily.

She unlocked the phone and went to the message.

Unknown has entered the chatroom

Unknown:1

…Hello…?

Meimei:

Leave me alone, cunt bag.

Unknown:

Oh, so you can see my message?

Unknown:

You seem to be in a bad mood. I won't take up too much of your time then, haha.

Meimei:

What do you want?

Unknown:

I'm sure you're surprised

Unknown:

It's not everyday you get a text from a stranger

Unknown:

I'm a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.

Meimei:

Let me guess,

Meimei:

You wanna return the phone but can't contact anyone but me because I'm the only lead?

Unknown:

…Wow…

Unknown:

Such a good guess

Unknown:

Have you played this before?

Meimei:

Odd choice of words, Unknown.

Meimei:

But yes.

Unknown:

;

Meimei:

Give me the address…

Unknown:

xxx Madeup Street

Unknown:

I promise there won't be anything weird. Trust me.

Unsurprisingly, Rika's apartment was right around the corner from her. She blandly looked at the number lock and went back to her phone.

Unknown:

Are you there? See? Nothing creepy.

Unknown:

Do you see a number lock on the door?

Meimei:

I wish you'd cut the crap.

Unknown:

Haha

Unknown:

Here, try this xxxx

She supposed she should have been some form of alarmed but she was quick to adjust. Even if she was crazy uncomfortable, she always found her calm.

After inputting the password, the door immediately opened. "There should've be been more protection here, Rika. A number code is too easy when you know guys like Seven exist." She mumbled to herself knowing no one actually heard her.

Meimei:

Hey, it's open and no ones home.

Meimei

I wanna leave but I know you want me to do something more.

Meimei:

Don't you…?

Unknown:

Hey, hey, aren't you too far ahead? Haha…

Unknown:

Please play it normal.

Meimei:

…

Unknown:

Fine, fine

At least try to play your part and enjoy the rest of your stay

She rolled her dark brown eyes and entered the apartment, sliding the phone into her pocket.


	3. MysMes Prologue p2

Meimei listened to the phone ping, ping, ping annoyingly with the messages of the RFA. It'd be a lil bit before they noticed she was there so she just let it ping away until it didn't. Then she could reply to them.

Until then, she stared at a spot in the ceiling where she could tell it constantly leaked. She thought about what she should do to get back home. In anime's the way out of a game was to beat it. With this type of game could such be done? There are multiple endings. Maybe completing all of them was the way out…? Hell, she hasn't even done the Another Story, yet.

She severely hoped not. Each character had seven endings and there were seven of them. That would be too much. She prayed that whatever god was responsible, they wouldn't treat her so poorly.

She sighed, what kind of backwards karma was this, anyway? She looked to the phone, frowning deeply when she realized the pings stopped.

Brown hands picked up the phone and began typing.

MEIMEI:

Yo (_)ﾉ

YOOSUNG:

Gahhh it's talking!!

YOOSUNG:

shocked Yoosung emoji*

ZEN:

So it's not two smartphones.

JUMIN:

Who is it?

YOOSUNG:

Find out what it is!

JAEHEE:

How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?

707:

Oh… ; Wait.

ZEN:

What is it. Hurry and tell me.

707:

I traced the IP…

707:

It's from Rika's apartment.

After the initial shock of where she was died down she told them how she came to be in her… situation. Then the shenanigans ended and she shared her own age and name as well as her occupation.

YOOSUNG:

Wow, you're a student just like me!

YOOSUNG:

blushy Yoosung emoji*

707:

Doesthismeanyou'regonnanromanceYoosung?

MEIMEI:

Whatevergetsmeouttathisgameandbackhomesafe.

707:

Waitwhat?

She avoided his askance and watched as everyone then went on to greet themselves and, as usual went off on a tangent about something or other. Meimei briefly wondered if it had always been this long while she was playing. They went off topic a lot and it was frustrating.

She loved this game, of course, but she had a life to get back to. And these guys… well, obviously, they're fuckin amazing and a life with any of them wouldn't be bad at all.

Unless she got the bad end?

Was that even still possible?

Yeah, things could go south in a real big way… but were the endings still the games? Could her presence change them?

Ugh, this was too much.

ZEN:

True. Meimei, how did you get in here?

YOOSUNG:

Is it really in Rika's apartment?

707:

Yup. It is, for sure…

707:

How did it get the apartment password?!

ZEN:

Where the hell is the apartment?

MEIMEI:

I don't think you need to worry about that

MEIMEI:

I don't plan on doing anything devious.

JAEHEE:

That remains to be seen.

MEIMEI:

;

MEIMEI: Anyway, I was lead here by someone on this app. Their name was Unknown. Like the PokéMon.

707:

Hey, no big names here. We don't have the rights cuz it's too expensive.

707:

We could end up paying more if they sue ;

YOOSUNG:

??

YOOSUNG:

What are you saying, Seven?

ZEN: Never mind that guy, Meimei. He's always speaking nonsense.

She chuckled at that. Nonsense he calls it. Seven always broke the fourth wall with his nonsense.

MEIMEI:

Ah, okay…

JAEHEE:

Back to the topic at hand, please?

JUMIN:

Unknown?

ZEN:

Maybe he just didn't set a username?

707:

It's mandatory to set a username so he must have set it that way.

707:

Maybe…

707:

shocked 707 emoji*

707:

A hacker…?!

YOOSUNG:

!!!

707:

A hacker! No way.

707:

I have everything covered!

707:

Hey, Meimei. So he told you the password for the door lock?

MEIMEI:

Ya

JUMIN:

…Ya?

ZEN:

Cute lol

Yoosung:

But

YOOSUNG:

How did you end up chatting with that person?

JAEHEE:

I see.

JAEHEE:

Where did you download this messenger app?

JAEHEE:

Meimei, you are quite strange as well.

ZEN:

Do you think this person's a creep? No way.

MEIMEI:

I just wanted to chat with pretty boys…

ZEN:

Me? You wanted to chat with me?

JUMIN:

Completely out of his mind.

YOOSUNG:

Ye.

YOOSUNG:

Oh, typo!

JAEHEE:

It's true that Zen is good looking.

ZEN:

Thank you, Jaehee

707:

happy 707 emoji*

707:

Anyways.

707:

I should trace the person who distributed the app.

JUMIN:

If what she is saying is true.

JAEHEE:

I think it would be a good idea to contact V.

707:

Yeah. I think that's a good idea.

707:

I'll call and explain everything.

JUMIN:

I can call.

707:

Already on it lol

ZEN:

Fast.

YOOSUNG:

Seven seems talk to V pretty often.

MEIMEI:

V?

MEIMEI:

Does he run the RFA?

Jaehee:

In a way, yes.

Jaehee:

That was an unnervingly good guess

Jumin:

Agreed

Oops

MEIMEI:

I've always been very intuitive.

MEIMEI:

Some people have told me it's a gift.

Jaehee:

How… convenient.

Meimei swore she could see Jaehee adjusting her glasses and they gleamed with the light of knowing all her secrets. This would be the point where she'd post the sweating jordan peele gif.

JUMIN:

Anyway,

JUMIN:

I hope V comes and takes care of all this.

ZEN:

V's too busy these days to come chat… We'll get to talk to him because of this~

YOOSUNG:

We're all busy. I don't like that V's the only one not coming.

ZEN:

Well… that's true…

JAEHEE:

V should know that MCis here so let's just wait.

JAEHEE:

Seven, are you calling him?

707:

Ya.

YOOSUNG:

But shouldn't we tell Meimeiwhat this chatroom is for first?

Yoosung:

She has to know how serious it is that she's here!

JUMIN:

What's more serious is that she's in Rika's apartment.

YOOSUNG:

That's true…

JAEHEE:

I am always ready to call the police.

YOOSUNG:

Jaehee's scary T_T

JUMIN:

Until we figure out who Meimeiis

JUMIN:

I don't want to reveal anything.

JAEHEE:I agree.

707:

Wecan.

707:

Sorry callingvandtypingwithonehand

YOOSUNG:

Type after you finish the call.

707:

Lookedintoownerofdevice.

707:

She'scutelol

YOOSUNG:

You did a background check on her!? So Meimei is definitely a girl?

JUMIN:

What? It's really a girl?

707:

Ya.

V has entered the chatroom.

ZEN:

Show me a photo

707:

Nope~

707:

How dare you try to violate someone's privacy like that.

707:

posts photo of Jaehee*

JUMIN:

?

ZEN:

Is that Meimei!?

YOOSUNG:

Omg I thought we were respecting her privacy?

JAEHEE:

;;;;;

JAEHEE:

That is a photo of me.

YOOSUNG:

Oh right! Sorry I was too excited;;

ZEN:

So..sorry for not recognizing you;;

JAEHEE:

Mr. Han, you can't recognize me either?

JUMIN:

…

MEIMEI:

Lolololol

JUMIN:

Now what are we going to do?

707:

V's coming here soon. He just hung up.

V:

I'm already logged in.

707:

Oh, V! You're here _

ZEN:

Finally he's here.

MEIMEI:

Hello, V, nice to meet you

Meimei:

………sort of

V:

Hello, Meimei. I guess I'm the last to know about you.

JUMIN:

Oh well.

V:

How is everyone? Jaehee, you've been well?

JAEHEE:

Yes. It's been a long time, V.

YOOSUNG:

Hey V

V:

Hey.

V:

Well, I heard about a situation.

V:

So, Meimei is currently in Rika's apartment with info from a stranger and logged into this chatroom.

707:

I told him everything through the phone.

JUMIN:

Who disclosed the password for Rika's apartment?

V:

Well. No one knew the password. I don't even know.

YOOSUNG:

…Thought V knew.

YOOSUNG:

She never invited me to her apartment.

JUMIN:

It's the same for everyone else.

JUMIN:

No one's been there before.

YOOSUNG:

Tell us the address. I'll go there… I want to check who Meimei is myself.

YOOSUNG:

Seven, you know right? You traced the IP just now.

707:

Uhm. Sorry but…

707:

I can't tell you that.

YOOSUNG:

??

YOOSUNG:

I'm her surviving family.

ZEN:

Maybe because you're just her cousin?

707:

Not even her immediate family can go.

707:

And the apartment doesn't belong to Rika.

YOOSUNG:

Then who?

V:

Me.

YOOSUNG:

You don't even know the password!

MEIMEI:

How do you own the apartment and not have the password?

Meimei:

Seems iffy……

V:

I just respected her privacy.

YOOSUNG:

…Were you really in a relationship with her?

JUMIN:

I can't believe you never knew the password.

V:

I've never even been there. I just know where it is.

V:

Anyways, the apartment is in my name.

V:

Rika usually worked there. There are a lot of documents in there that must not be damaged.

V:

I can't reveal the address because all the classified information about this organization is stored there, plus other sensitive materials.

JUMIN:

I didn't know the place contained sensitive material.

YOOSUNG:

You don't trust us enough to let us go, right?

JUMIN:

Don't take it personally. It's better to be ignorant sometimes.

MEIMEI:

That is, indeed, something an ignorant person would say

JUMIN:

…

V:

Yes, for the reason that Jumin said.

V:

Anyways, I can't tell you the address. I'm sorry.

YOOSUNG:

Then how did Seven know that the address he traced is Rika's apartment?

JAEHEE:

Since he's responsible for the organization's classified information.

707:

Yup. That's true, but also I'm the one who developed this app.

707:

Rika wanted to take care of some work through this too.

707:

I went to her place to link the app with some of the documents in her computer.

YOOSUNG:

Oh…

JUMIN:

I see.

V:

Only Luciel and I know the address.

MEIMEI:

Cause you're both in cahoots in some shady business.

MEIMEI:

I'm right, aren't I?

707:

T_T

707:

Meimei, please don't think bad of us …

V:

I assure you, you have nothing to worry about from the RFA

V:

I repeat, since the information must be protected, please do not attempt to find the apartment.

V:

Do not ask Meimei about it and Meimei, please do not reveal the address.

MEIMEI:

V:

All the information there is classified.

V:

So Meimei… Is that what I call you?

V:

Please do not touch anything there.

V:

For example, if you try to force open one of the drawers…

V:

The alarm will ring.

ZEN:

shocked Zen emoji*

YOOSUNG: What do we do about her apartment?

YOOSUNG: Can Meimei stay there?

V:

First…

V:

No one here is going to go to Rika's apartment, right?

V:

Since the information involves everyone around us, there might be trouble if we are not careful.

JUMIN:

Yeah yeah. You can stop explaining. Classified information. Got it.

JUMIN:

But it is a mystery how a complete stranger could end up there.

V:

If it's someone who knows the password…

V:

It might be someone that Rika trusted.

JUMIN: Someone Rika trusted?

707:

confused 707 emoji*

ZEN:

confused Zen emoji*

V:

I am only guessing…

MEIMEI: Is that guess not unnerving as well, Jaehee

Jaehee:

It…… is……

V:

…

707:

So then that 'Unknown' person…

707:

knew Rika!?

707:

I can't believe she trusted someone more than V.

YOOSUNG:

I don't believe that. She couldn't have trusted anyone more than us…

ZEN:

That is… a bit surprising.

V:

It's hard to believe myself… But we shouldn't assume that we knew everything about Rika.

V:

She…

V:

had a deep world of her own.

YOOSUNG:

…

JUMIN:

…Anyways, V, continue.

V:

If I am right.

V:

Meimei being at her apartment right now…

V:

Rika must have wanted that.

JUMIN:

Rika called in a complete stranger from up in the sky?

MEIMEI:

Sounds prophetic

MEIMEI:

And fake af

V:

I'm not saying she wanted Meimei to be there… but maybe…

V:

Rika wanted someone to do the work she did before.

V:

At the place she worked before.

JUMIN:

What…?

ZEN:

No way…

JAEHEE:

The work Rika did before…

707:

Hosting parties?

ZEN:

You mean Rika's party.

YOOSUNG:

Do you really think… that Rika planned this?

YOOSUNG:

If she made that decision when she was alive…

V:

That's my guess… but yes.

V:

Since she didn't leave a will.

V:

According to the information Luciel provided, Meimei doesn't seem dangerous.

JUMIN:I'm not sure about this to be honest…

V:Besides, she's basically in the same boat now that she knows about this messenger app.

V:Whoever she might be.

707:But still…

ZEN:If that's what V thinks…

MEIMEI:

This is quite a bit to take in.

MEIMEI:

Your Rika also sounds … :\

ZEN:

Can we tell her?

JAEHEE:

Wait…

JAEHEE:

I understand… that everyone values V's opinion.

JAEHEE:

But…

JAEHEE:

This chatroom is strictly prohibited to strangers.

JAEHEE:

If I may say so, I think that we must verify what Meimei has said.

JAEHEE:

For all we know, Meimei could have simply made up that 'Unknown' person.

707:

I feel like Jaehee's glasses are glinting right now.

JAEHEE:

?

MEIMEI:

A logical conclusion to come to

V:

Thank you for your opinion, Jaehee.

V:

But right now, I would appreciate it if you could trust me.

V:

If Meimei is not to be trusted, we can deal with it then.

JUMIN:

Hmm.

MEIMEI: And what if i don't want to do this?

ZEN: How chic…

ZEN: Cute is nice but chic women have their own charms.

JUMIN: He's gone insane.

707: Lol excited because she's a girl?

ZEN: Yup.

JUMIN:

Excited because of a stranger?

JUMIN:

Your heart is insane.

707:

Lololololol lmfao at what Jumin said.

707:

Insane heart lolololol

JAEHEE: Zen, isn't it quite inappropriate to fall for someone you have never met?

ZEN:

Uhm. yes.

ZEN:

I can't control myself.

JAEHEE:

omg

JUMIN:

-_-

YOOSUNG:

Meimei, you may not be interested right now, but won't you listen to what we have to say?

YOOSUNG:

You are involved now that you're here.

YOOSUNG:

Regardless of whether you like it or not.

707:

Ya. If you don't cooperate, we can all team up to put u in trouble.

707:

First, we all know that u trespassed on the apartment

ZEN:

shocked Zen emoji*

ZEN: Is that a threat?

707: Yup. I will threaten anyone in here who doesn't follow V's decision.

707: I am V's slave.

V:

…Uhm. Thank you?

YOOSUNG:

depressed Yoosung emoji*

YOOSUNG: Is that how we roll now?

707:

Uhm. No lol

MEIMEI:

Fine… but only if I get a slave, too

ZEN:

I'll be your slave ;)

JAEHEE:

Out of the question

707:

Thank you for your cooperation

ZEN: Rika is…

ZEN: V's old girlfriend, and the person who created this chatroom.

YOOSUNG: Rika hosted parties regularly for a good cause.

YOOSUNG: She organized a group called RFA to plan the party and manage participants.

MEIMEI:

A good cause?

And the rest of the conversation went on just so. Her asking questions and them answering. Eventually, and obviously, she agreed to join and work with the RFA.

She had always thought of V as a rather shifty person and he still seemed mad sus. Maybe she was being unreasonable. She hadn't exactly completed Another Story. For all Meimei knew he was a sweet innocent baby who just needed love and guidance like the rest of the RFA.

She really should've played Another Story.

XxA/NxX

So like, all this time I thought I published the second chapter. Smdh I'm so sorry, y'all. Here's to chapters 2 and 3 in one day! Just a heads up, they are the only chapters following the story lines, some what. The res im hoping to be a wild ride.

ENJOY!


End file.
